1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joint and, more particularly, to a joint having a protrusion rod for a furniture combination.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional furniture is assembled by immovable joints between parts which are easily damaged during transportation or moving and occupy huge space. Therefore, the transportation cost is correspondingly increased. Currently, assembled furniture is published to the market and is disassembled into parts for packing. By transporting the assembled furniture in pieces, the occupied space and transportation cost are significantly reduced, and damage caused by bumping during transportation is also avoided. The assembled furniture is mostly detachably combined by means of screws and nuts or screws and metal hinges. The adoption of such means has drawbacks such as that the parts of furniture are drilled to make holes at connection places. The holes enlarge or deform after reassembling the parts several times, and, thus, the furniture has poor stability and is easily damaged. Moreover, gaps of the conventional assembled furniture are large, making the appearance not neat.
The conventional joint has a male buckle and a female buckle. The male buckle has a Z-shaped protrusion rod engaged with a base. The base has an insertion part formed at one end surface integrally, and the insertion part has expansion slots. The interior of the insertion part abutting to the base has a recess. The protrusion rod is movably mounted on the base and has its upper surface flush with an upper end surface of the base. A lower end of the protrusion rod is received inside the recess of the insertion part and is movable in a limited range. The female buckle is a cylinder with a receiving hole and has stops formed inside the receiving hole. When the insertion part of the male buckle inserts into the receiving hole of the female buckle, the protrusion rod locates in position. Although the foregoing structure allows the parts of the furniture to be assembled, the assembled furniture is easily deformed or can even break apart when users load weight or pressure on the furniture and the protrusion rod disengages from the receiving hole. Stability and safety of the disassembled furniture with the conventional joints are insufficient.